1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant care apparatus, and especially relates to an infant care apparatus capable of offering a variety of seat motion paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Babies can be fussy and irritable at times. Typically, a mother will pick up and hold their baby rocking him gently in a variety of soothing back and forth motions until the baby has calmed down. But with the demands of multiple children to take care of or tasks to do, the mother may not have the time or resources to hold and rock her baby for extended periods.
Swings for babies have been used for many years to help do the job of soothing babies. Most babies find the pendulum motion of a swing to be very relaxing. But not all babies are happy with this type of motion. Some parents find that the only way to console their baby is to take him for a ride in a car or to bounce him gently. Because of this, products have been created that attempt to simulate other motions besides a swing. Although they do move in ways other than a swing motion, these machines lack the swing motion in combination with other motion patterns such as up and down, gliding side to side, circular, etc. Because the form of these devices is essentially a seat on top of a motorized base, parents may not understand how it works or what it does.